


It was Bound to Happen

by scribblemyname



Series: Holiday Fic Requests 2011 [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Back When They Were Kids, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, mutations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven, Charles, and Emma crash the adult-only dinner party downstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was Bound to Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whipsy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whipsy).



Two rich kids ignored utterly by their rich parents with the same sense of entitlement and the same level of skill at the same exact mutation were bound to either love or hate each other almost upon sight. As luck would have it, they didn't hate each other, but it was a close call decided entirely by the young sister who was not rich, born to rich parents, entitled, or a telepath. In fact, she was a young shapeshifter that endured about three seconds of Emma Frost and Charles Xavier sizing each other up before she told them to stuff it or get out of her room.

Emma shook her blonde curls (horrendous things required by her mother since she was only eight years old and supposed to be very cute) and wrinkled her nose in surprise and distaste at such a blunt way of speaking.

Charles rolled his eyes in exasperation and sat down next to the sulky Raven, who was glaring at them both over her crossed arms. Right now, Raven could have been Emma's sister—blonde hair, pouty lip, fair skin; but she was actually Charles' and her appearance was a facade.

"So what do you two do for fun?" Emma asked, wondering to herself whether there was any actual way to salvage the situation of being stuck with them until the adult-only dinner party was over.

"It hasn't even gotten started," Charles protested. "It's not ruined and it doesn't need salvaging."

Raven shoved Charles off the bed so hard, he hit the floor with a loud thunk and an "ow!"

Raven glared at him. "You're doing it again."

Emma laughed, enjoying the scene more than she probably should.

Charles stood up, rubbing his bum. He cast Emma an injured look. "Well, _you_ could do it."

Emma stopped laughing. "Do what?" Her voice was cool.

"Oh come off it, both of you," Raven demanded. "We're all mutants here, okay?"

The other two stared at her in horror.

"And now that we have that straight—" Raven's pink flesh rippled, then seethed underneath a shading of blue, then vanished entirely, replaced with her own proper appearance.

Emma stared at her, then smiled slyly. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

They crashed the party. Charles dressed up like a proper young gentleman and projected his age upward about eight years. Emma threw hers up the same amount; she was already dressed to the nines. Raven simply became someone different and older and informed the telepaths where their glamours were not sufficiently realistic.

"I know you can mess with people's heads, but please _try_ not to fail basic anatomy."

"Not all of us are shapeshifters, dear," Emma pointed out and got shoved for her pains.

Raven was no lady.

They snuck out the window and rang on the front door with their cover stories of who had invited them and what wealthy families they came from. Charles was better at changing opinion than Emma and covered up their numerous giggles. And everything would have gone swimmingly if they hadn't all three of them gotten smashed on champagne and lost control of their powers.

Guests shrieked. Charles' parents nearly had heart attacks at the sight of Raven's blue skin and golden eyes. Emma's mother fainted.

The three of them couldn't stop giggling.

"Don't... worry..." Charles managed to get out between giggles. "I'll fix... it. Later."

Of course, he could and he did. But that was the beginning of the odd friendship between two telepaths and a shapeshifter.


End file.
